Savin Me 6
by BethGisborne
Summary: Watch the fireworks between Ez and Ann. Ezra is forced to share a terrible secret with Ann. Will it work out? Please read others and review. Best wishes.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them sorry. Don't read unless you've read the other five or it won't make sense. Please review.**

It was bound to happen sooner or later. It had been brewing since the fourth of July. It was only a matter of time before it came to a head. The office had begun to take bets on exactly how long it would take for Ann to lose her temper and come storming in after their undercover man. And so far it hadn't happened course it was only November there were still one month left.

The office was rather peaceful that morning. The men gladly relaxing in that time, usually there was more paperwork or some case coming but it had been a slow week with out any injuries, minus the minor paper cuts. Chris had sent Ezra to give evidence at a hearing and should return later in the afternoon. Buck and JD were trying to get Nathan to join in a game of paper ball throwing which Josiah jumped in for when they found out the target was Vin.

Suddenly their door was thrown open and a very angry Ann stood there. "Where is that no good, double talking, poker playing, fancy dress wearing, multi personality, undercover, soon to be dead, husband of mine."

"Now Ann what has gotten you so angry?" Buck said batting his eyes at her something that usually made her grin.

"Buck don't start." She turned to Vin her arms crossed. "Well?"

"He should be back in a few minutes Chris sent him out."

Just then they heard the voices of Ezra and the judge, the judge continued on his way and Ezra walked in. "Morning gentlemen. Morning Ann." He stopped when he saw how angry she was.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I'm at work my dear." Ezra stated catching a warning glance from Chris. "Why?"

"What did you tell the ladies at the office about this." She pointed to her large stomach. "Because now I can't do anything by myself. They're treating me as if, if I'm to fragile to move my own chair."

"Their just trying to help." Ezra started his defenses rising. He had his reasons he didn't want to share them with the world yet not yet. This whole pregnancy had brought back to many painful memories ones he wanted to forget ones he had been trying to, and replacing them with good ones.

"They are or are you. Honestly Ezra I have tried to be patient. I have put up with not being allowed to do anything in my own home. Being reduced to only desk duty and nothing absolutely nothing else. But there are some things I can take care of on my own. I'm pregnant not dying."

Ezra stiffened and looked at her hurt evident on his face tears beginning to form. Without a word he turned and walked out of the room. No one understood what had made him upset, they expected him to try and patronize her and she to give in to make him happy.

Ann was stunned she had never seen him react like that before. She turned to Vin who only shrugged placing an arm over her shoulder. Just then Maude walked in. "Where is my son?" She demanded in her usual way then noticed no one was paying attention. "Did you do that to him?" She asked, she had passed Ezra on the way in.

"Maude I'm not in the mood for it right now." Ann said tiredly leaning against Bucks desk. "I don't understand. I didn't mean to hurt him." She said softly.

Maude dropped her bag on Vin's desk, causing him to scowl. "I see my son still refuses to discuss it."

"Discuss what?" Chris asked handing her a chair.

Maude nodded and sat down. "I wish he would have told you or at least someone." She said softly her voice changing from it's usual hard cold tone. "In Alanta he had a few friends not many but a few. Very few. One was Kim Lie. She was a beautiful young woman who was working as a dancer. Her husband had been sent overseas with the army. That was how Ezra met them both, her husband and Ezra had gone to college together and became friends. Well her husband was killed by an IED, shortly after she found out she was pregnant. She was hard up for money and had lost everything trying to pay medical bills for her husband. Ezra having a large heart took her in and treated her as if she were a queen. They were very close and had even discussed marriage for the child's sake. When she went into labor everything seemed to be going fine, then suddenly it all went wrong. He lost both of them. After that he vowed never to allow that to happen to anyone he cared about again." She stood up and picked up her bags. "Tell Ezra I'll seem him again soon. I was just stopping in to talk anyhow." She patted Ann on the shoulder and left something she never even did to Ezra.

"Wow." JD said quietly breaking the silence after Maude left.

"Vin where would he go?"

"The roof."

She nodded and made her way slowly up the last two flights of stairs before pushing open the door. The gust of wind nearly took away her breath but she looked around. In denver even November was freezing. She found Ezra leaning against the railing looking at the ground. She walked over to him and leaned against him, he put an arm around her and they just stood there for a minute.  
"I'm sorry Ez I really am." He gave a brief nod. "Why didn't you tell me before about Kim? We could have worked through it together."

He shrugged. "I guess I wasn't willing to let it happen so if I ignored it it would go away." He said quietly walking away from her before turning back. The pain in his eyes made Ann's heart feel tight. She wanted to comfort him but she knew that it would only make him shut down and he needed to talk. "I didn't loved her Ann. She was like a sister to me someone I needed to protect, and I failed to protect her when she needed me most. I failed John when I couldn't take care of her. They were my closest and dearest friends at the time." He sighed and leaned next to her looking over the city. "The memories didn't start coming until just recently you have to believe that Ann. It was when you asked to go get Chinese that brought it all crashing back again. I know I can't go on if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will Ezra I promise. We've been to the doctors together and they've said all is fine no problems and nothing in my family history shows that I will." She tugged on Ezra's sleeve so he would look at her. "Trust me Ez we'll be fine I promise. Just don't keep anything from me anymore alright?"

He nodded pulling her into a hug. "Promise."

She took a deep breath. "I promise to try and be more patient with the women they are just trying to help."

'I'll call the watch dogs off." He chuckled. "Come on let's get you inside before you freeze and Nathan shoots me."


End file.
